Pyro
John Allerdyce is a Mutant who is one of the thousands of subjects experimented on by the High Evolutionary, and after his experiments were done John was brought back to his family as if nothing had happened. He then spent the next 18 years being raised in Australia. His powers emerged when his X-Gene manifest he couldnt learn how to control them which is when he met Max Eisenhardt, who offered to take him to a place where he and his colleague could help. John accepted and went on to be a member of Max's Brotherhood and the alias Pyro. Powers and Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Pyro has the psionic ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then psionically cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. For example, if he caused fire to take the form of a gigantic bird of prey, he could mentally direct the "bird," to fly and attack a victim. The size, power, and intensity of the fire-beings Pyro created were limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required was directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame-being. Pyro had to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 100-yard radius of him. (Pyro couldn't affect flames that were not within his vicinity but which he saw via television.) Once having established control over a fire, he could continue to control it after it had left his range of sight, but only with a degree of difficulty that increased as the distance between himself and the flame-being increased. Pyro could, for example, create a fiery "bird" and command it to fly beyond the range of his sight, but if it then collided with a wall or if his concentration was in the least diminished, the "bird" would revert to being ordinary fire. Any of Pyro's fiery creations would immediately turn to ordinary, amorphous fire if he turned his interest from them. * Solid Flame: Pyro's fiery creations could have greater "solidity" than an ordinary fire of the same size. A gigantic fire-bird, for example could grasp a large, heavy object with its talons and carry it off into the air, although, of course, the heat of the fire would affect the object just as a normal fire would. Pyro couldn't create fire himself, although he could cause an already existing fire to grow tremendously. For this reason he wore a flame-thrower on his costume so that he could use it to start a fire which he could then manipulate. * Fire Invulnerability: Pyro was invulnerable to any fire that he had placed under his psionic control. However, he could be harmed (just as any ordinary human would be) by any fire that he did not mentally control. Equipment * Pyro also wore a specially insulated costume that afforded him a certain degree of protection against fires he did not control. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Terrorists Category:Mutants